no lloraré Ikanaide
by Talia43
Summary: Mikey no puede más. No puede aguantar tanto dolor. ¿Será fuerte o se irá a la solución más fácil, irse con su hermano?


Halo jóvenes ninja. Aquí vengo con un one shoot y este es el primero que hago con canción. Espero que os guste.

La canción se llama Y la canta Aki- chan. La recomiendo que la leáis primero y luego leáis. Por favor.- pongo cara kawai de perrito abandonado debajo de la lluvia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ha, ha, haa, ha (x2)

En la oscuridad de las alcantarillas se podía ver a una sombra rápida como el viento correr por los túneles de esta. Pero no era una sombra corriente, sino una sombra de una tortuga mutante gigante, con una bandaba naranja y unos nunchakus en su cinturón, y esta dejaba ver unas gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por lo sucedido hace unos días.

Todo va bien

Te menti, solo lo callé

Hace dos días se había levantado con algo extraño en el pecho, con una opresión fuerte que le dolía, de que algo malo iba a pasar. Pero no dijo nada cuando sus hermanos preguntaron si estaba bien. Prefirió olvidarlo y dejar que pasara.

Quiero en verdad

Que detengas ese caminar

Durante todo el día esa horrible sensación, y fue a mayor cuando salieron de patrullaje y Leo se había dirigido a un edificio kraang con ellos detrás. Algo le decía que le parase y que volviesen a casa. Pero no dijo nada.

Puedo verte avanzar

De prisa

Parece

Que ya no te detendrás

Leo entró decidido a la parte de arriba del edificio junto con Raph mientras él y Donnie iban en la de abajo.

Solamente te observo

Desde atrás

Mikey se quedó quieto un momento al ver a Leo entrar por la ventana. Sintió algo muy doloroso en ese momento.

Te marcharán,

Jamás volverás

El vuelo hoy tomarás

Su corazonada tenía razón. Al cabo de una hora una fuerte explosión se escuchó en todo el lugar, seguido del grito de Raphael. Leonardo estaba herido de gravedad. Lo llevaron entre los tres lo más rápido posible a la guarida, pero fue en vano, en cinco horas se fue. Mikey no estaba presente cuando esto sucedió, a diferencia de Raphael y Donatello. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el menor estaba mirando este se fue corriendo por la alcantarilla mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos gritar su nombre.

Corro sin parar

Te quiero alcanzar

Ya no lo podré lograr

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba en el borde de un edificio. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había salido de la alcantarilla. Pero le daba igual. Durante unos segundos miró hacia abajo, dejando ver una altura de unos 15 pisos. A lo mejor... dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

No lloraré, no lloraré

Pues decirtelo anhelé

No, no podía. Se alejó inmediatamente del borde. Aún sentía ese dolor dentro, cada milímetro de su ser, y eso dolía, dolía mucho, pero no podía hacer eso. Él no lo hubiera querido en nadie.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de dejar esas lágrimas salir, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía culpable. A lo mejor si le hubiera advertido de esa sensación nada de eso hubiera pasado. Era su culpa, y lo sabía.

No me abandones

Esas mismas palabras fueron las últimas que le dijo a su hermano. Las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca. Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas al pecho mientras las rodeaba con los brazos. Se quedó mirando el horizonte.

Solo iré, al atardecer

Tu vuelo desvanecer

En sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se podía reflejar como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco entre las entrañas del cielo. A Leonardo le encantaba ver el atardecer, le hubiera gustado ver esa escena.

No te veré

Temblando pensé

Mi pecho intentó entenderlo

Tenía una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera terminado bien. Que Donnie hubiera encontrado la manera de curarlo rápido. De que poco a poco se fuera recuperando y en nada volviera a ser el Leo de antes. Había esa pequeña esperanza dentro de él, pero se desvaneció al ver los rostros de sus hermanos. El miedo se había cumplido.

No lloraré

No lloraré

Pues decirtelo anhelé

No me abandones

Otra vez las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no más. Apretó su cara lo más fuerte que podía, intentando ser fuerte. No quería recordar ese momento, así que se fue a la burbuja de sus recuerdos. Recuerdos hermosos.

Hoy se terminó el festival

Donde a tu lado fui

Recordó aquella vez que en NY se celebró una fiesta especial cuando eran pequeños, y cuando su padre dormía los cuatro se escaparon para poder verlo. Obviamente desde las alcantarillas. Ese fue el día que desearon salir algún día a la superficie, y lo conseguirían en 8 años.

Yo sabía bien

Que vendría un momento así

Sabía que algún día algún ser querido se iría, pero creía que sería dentro de muchos muchos años. Solo podía ser fuerte, como él. Ya lo echaba de menos.

Puedo verte avanzar

Y luces tan apuesto

Mas alto de lo habitual

Ese día recordó a Leo como un héroe, fue el que les dejó ver algo tan hermoso. Ese día lo recordó como alguien grande.

Solamente

Recordé tu caminar

Siempre se preguntó cómo podía tener esa seguridad, ese toque que le hacía ser Leonardo. En las dificultades siempre era firme, seguro, y lo conseguía. Como deseaba ser como él.

No piensa parar

El tiempo se va

Llevandome sin piedad

Cerró sus ojos. El viento suave que hacía le hacía tener cosquillas. Respiró hondo. Iba a ser valiente. No se rendiria.

Negro está

El rumbo al andar

¿Seguro continuar será...

Sola?

Se sentía perdido. Como si estuviera rodeado de la más oscura oscuridad. Pero escuchó algo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Mikey...

Puedo sentir

La luz sobre mi

Muy pronto se va a extinguir

Se volteó para mirar, y se encontró con la mirada preocupante de sus hermanos Raph y Donnie, que se iban acercando poco a poco. Éste les dio una mirada triste y volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Estos se acercaron para ponerse a su lado. Mikey hundió su cara en sus piernas mientras estos lo abrazaban. Al menos le quedaba a ellos dos.

Me siento tan

Sola

Sabía que le cuidarian, pero en ese instante se sentía solo, en un mundo donde el único color existente era el negro. Quería dejar de sentirse así.

Te marcharas

Jamás volverás

El vuelo tomaste ya

Ya no iba a volver, lo sabía.

-Tranquilo Mikey.- le susurró Raphael para tranquilizarlo un poco. No pudo aguantar más. Se echó a llorar.

Esa ocasión

Así como hoy

De pronto se oscurecio

-Fue mi culpa- dijo entre sollozos-. Ese día había sentido que...que algo malo iba a...a pasar. Pero no lo dije, no lo dije y ahora él...él...

-Mikey no fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie- dijo Donnie mientras posaba su mano en su caparazón-. Nadie sabía que la bomba estaba ahí. Nadie sabía que...

-¡SI LO FUE!- gritó Mikey mirando a los ojos de su hermano- POR MI CULPA ESTÁ MUERTO.

-MIKEY- Raphael agarró la cara se su hermano y juntó su frente con la suya-. Escuchame hermanito, no fue tu culpa. Así que deja de actuar asi- Raph sonrió-. Deja de hacerte daño a ti mismo- puso cara seria-. Dime, ¿que pasaría si te pasa algo? ¿Sabes cómo me afectaría eso? ¿Cómo le afectaría a Donnie, a April y a Casey? ¿Y al sensei? A Leo no le gustaría verte así- Mikey le miró triste-. Necesitamos más que nunca a Michelangelo- le seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares-. Ahora es cuando más te necesitamos.

No lloraré

No lloraré

Pues decírtelo yo debí

Mikey se secó las lágrimas con su mano y se alejó de Raph para mostrar una sonrisa.

-Si...Snif...tienes razón. Lo siento.- Donnie y Raph lo abrazan.

-Tranquilo Mikey.- le susurra Donnie. Mikey cierra sus ojos.

-Chicos,- susurró Mikey- por favor...

No me abandones

-...no me dejéis solo.- rogó.

-Nunca.- dijo seguro Donnie.

-¿Me lo prometeis?

-Te lo juramos.- dijo Raphael.

No lloraré

No lloraré

Pues decirtelo yo debí

-Jeje, gracias.- los tres se levantaron.

-Vamos a casa.- Mikey asintió ante la idea de Raph.

No me a-ban-do-nes

Los tres se fueron agarrados en un gran abrazo. No tenían miedo, al menos estaban los unos a los otros. Mikey iba a ser fuerte. Por los tres hermanos que más quería. Antes de bajar los tres sintieron una suave brisa en sus rostros. Se estaba despidiendo de sus hermanitos.

No me a-ban-do-nes

-Adiós, Leo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentar si os ha gustado.


End file.
